Five nights at Tails
by Miamccar
Summary: Tails found a job at Freddie Fazbear's. Will he survive? Find out!


A week ago, Tails was trying to find a job for enough money to save his house from late dues. He found a clipping in the jobs section.

"Help wanted. Need night guard for 5 days at Freddie Fazbear's pizza. Payment: $250.

A week later, Tails put on his uniform going to his new work.

"Alright Sonic I'll be back at 6am." Tails informed.

"Okay, just be careful with the robots." Sonic said sitting in his couch.

"What do you mean by that?" Tails asked.

"You never heard of "The bite of 87?" Sonic asked getting up off his couch.

"No I haven't." Tails respond getting interested.

"It was 1987, a birthday party turned monstrous when one of the animatronics leaved its post then chomped a kid's frontal lube. After the kid died, the owners burned the animatronics except for 4. Are you scared?" Sonic asked.

"Look, I'm 14 now and that type of stuff doesn't scare me. See you later." Tails waved then went to his job. He arrived at his job, he looked around before he starts. He went in the stage room to see a brown bear wearing a black top hat and a black bow tie, a purple rabbit wearing a red bow tie and a yellow chicken wearing a apron with writing "Let's eat!"

"I hope you three will behave while I'm here." Tails joked then went to his office. He didn't know that the three eyes glowed then fade.

~Ring ring~ *Picked up*

"Hello? Hello? Oh hey newbie! And welcome to your new job for the week. Now for the basics: Check cameras, use the lights but it doesn't last long and use the doors if necessary." The phone guy explained.

"What does that mean?" Tails asked the machine.

"Oh ya, the animatronics could walk around during the night. They used to walk around during the day but ever since a mobian child got too close to- never mind that. Now if they see you they think you're a skeleton without its costume and stuff you in a Freddie suit. But the wires and springs will kill you if used incorrectly. Good luck!" Message end.

 _"The worker is just pulling your leg Tails."_ A hour passed, Tails checked the stage for the 60 time and noticed

"Where's Bonnie?" He heard footsteps echoing from his left. He went out to see Bonnie standing still.

"Alright Bon, time to go back to your post." Tails said pulling Bonnie's arm. A smile appeared on the rabbit's face then grabbed Tails' shoulder.

"What?"

"Hey kid, do you want to-to **kill** play?" The rabbit asked with his red eyes glowing. Tails got out of Bonnie's grip then ran to his office closing the door.

"What was that?! Did Bonnie said "Kill?" Tails asked himself then looked at the cameras.

"Oh no. Where's Chica?!" He checked his right to see Chica on the window with dry blood on her apron.

"Hey do you want d-d-delicious **flesh** pizza?" He then closed the door. For the next five hours he was hiding under his desk. When it was 6am, Tails run to Sonic's house with his fur white.

"Oh hey Tails." Sonic greeted watching T.V

"Why are you up so early?" Tails asked while going up the stair to sleep.

"Watching my favorite show." *Insert Sonic boom intro*

~Night 2~

Ring ring *Pick up*

"Congrats on the your first night newbie! Now nothing much happens at this time but take a closer look at Pirate cove. Because if you don't then Foxy will come running after you. He's the fastest out of the three for playing chase with the kids. Good luck!" Ends

"Another one?!" Tails shouts. Two hours passed, Tails was busy with both Bonnie and Chica. He checked Pirate cove to see the curtains opened with a wooden sign "It's me" He heard footsteps running on the left. He closed the door to see a glimpse of a red fox with parts of his fur gone revealing his robot parts. The robot fox was banging the door.

"You'll walk the plank for **murder** closing this door on good old F-Foxy!" The pirate fox shouts through the door.

(I going to skip two nights since nothing happens and I don't want to bore all of you ;3) Sonic noticed that Tails is being jumpy ever since he got his job. Tails was sleeping outside laying on a beach chair.

"Hey buddy." Sonic shook him a little then Tails jumped off

"No Bonnie! *Pushing the air* where are the doors? *Knees on the ground* WHERE ARE THE DOORS!" Tails shouted.

"Whoa calm down!" Sonic shook him to wake him up

"Oh hi." Tails greeted with a small smile.

"Okay, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked confused.

"You been jumpy ever since you got this job. Is there something I need to know?" Sonic asked being serious.

"I'm been very tired and besides this is my last night. So don't worry." Tails said to lie.

"Alright?" Sonic said with confusion in his voice then went in his house.

 _"Tails, you're 14 now and he excepts you to do stuff on your own. Besides Sonic can't be around me forever. Just survive this night."_ After Foxy try to get in, Tails got a thought. He opened the door where the pirate fox was waiting

"Nice try Sonic, trying to dress yourself to scare me. And I'm guessing that Bonnie is Knuckles, Chica is Amy and Freddie is Shadow? Foxy had a confused looked then Tails grabbed Foxy's head pulling it

"This mask is...really on *Pull out* tight." He was holding an empty head, Foxy screamed which made Tails dropping it then closed the doors. Noises from the kitchen caught Foxy's attention then run towards it. Tails looked at the cameras to see a blue hedgehog and a red echidna sneaking in the Pizzaria.

"No!" Tails whispers.

"So why are we here?" Knuckles asked.

"I just want to know what's up with Tails that's all." Sonic explained. Knux stops looking around

 _"Never thought that I'll come back here."_ Knuckles thought.

"This place is huge. Alright I'll go this way while you'll go that way." Knuckles went in Pirate cove, he got up the stage then got a flash of his memory of when he was a kid almost got bite by Foxy.

"It's been a long time old friend..." He was about to open the curtains until he heard Sonic's scream

"Sonic?" He rushed to the storage room to get hit by the smell of rotten meat. He saw Sonic covering his mouth looking ahead. Knux turned to see a mid-30's human man stuffed in a golden Freddie suit. His blood was all over the suit, his veins popped out and his eyes popped out.

"We need to find Tails-" A hand covered his mouth then dragged him in the darkness

"Knux!" Sonic grabbed Knuckles' wrists pulling him back in the light. It revealed to be Bonnie, he let out a innocent but creepy laugh then let them hit the ground. Knuckles charged at the rabbit about to punch it but a robot fox tackled him to the ground.

"N-No **killing** roughhousing kiddie!" Foxy said with glowing yellow eyes. Sonic spin dash Foxy on his side but Freddie gave Sonic a bear hug crushing him.

"Somebody wants a **alibi** hug!" Freddie said showing his sharp fangs. Bonnie grabbed Knuckles by the neck chocking him. Chica grabbed two Freddie suits as Foxy was sharping his hook. Foxy walked to Sonic raising his hook

"NO!" Knuckles shouted getting Foxy's attention. The pirate fox walked to Knuckles raising his hook.

"Knuckles!" Sonic closed his eyes to not see his friend killed. As Foxy's hook comes down, Knuckles closed his eyes and all he felt was...nothing. He opened that to see the hook was placed on his head. Foxy looked at Knuckles then got a flash of a echidna kid.

"Foxy, why aren't you **killing** playing with him?" Freddie demanded.

"Let them go!" Everyone turned to see Tails at the end of the hallway. Freddie gave a signal to Foxy, Foxy charged at the young fox with his hook. Tails dodges the swipes then Foxy tries to chomp on his head, Tails grabbed Foxy's jaw then pulled them open destroying the pirate fox. Knuckles got out of Bonnie's grip then uppercut the rabbit as he slowly dies. Sonic spin dash Freddie in the chest making the bear hit the ground. Chica was about to tackle Sonic but Tails used his tails to slash the chicken in half. Freddie saw his destroyed then screamed like a kid's and a computer glitching out. Sonic used his spin dash, Tails used his tails and Knuckles punched through the robot bear. Freddie crawled to his robot friends as he dies.

"Tails, what the fuck was that?!" Knuckles asked.

"Yes! You could have been killed! Next time tell me when something is trying to kill you and not tell a week later!" Sonic shouted.

"Thank you guys." Tails thanked with tears. In the storage room, the golden Freddie's eyes glowed red then fade.

 **I hope you like this and leave a review ;3**


End file.
